No One Gets Left Behind
No One Gets Left Behind is a singleplayer mission in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It is the 10th mission, in which the ultimate plot lines for the final parts of the campaign. The squad, on their way to an rendezvous with Aguire, are shot down and separated, with Sweetwater and Marlowe going down near each other, Haggard and Redford in an unknown location. The squad regroups, and then attempt to rescue Flynn, who's been captured. Flynn makes his last appearance in this level, as does Aguire. Synopsis The level starts off just after Flynn's chopper is hit by a Javelin - which he referenced earlier in Heart of Darkness that they are much harder to dodge than RPGs. Preston sees the compound rolling out the door and he dashes out after it, catching it as he jumps out of the Black Hawk. He opens his parachute and lands in the jungle near Sweetwater who jumped out soon after. Once he meets up with Sweetwater, they snipe incoming Militia. The Militia tries to mount QLZ-87s while Sweetwater moves to the next house over. After the soldiers are taken out, a BMD-3 comes in, dropping of more troops. Marlowe grabs the C4 and M2 Carl Gustav and destroys the tank. They then both head out in search of Sarge and Haggard. They eventually meet up and contact Aguire, telling him they have the compound. Aguire tells them to get to him ASAP, but the squad instead searches for Flynn as Haggard rallies everyone to do so. They push through the detention center where Flynn is being held, while freeing three US soldiers that were trapped there as well. Preston finds Flynn being interrogates by a Militia soldier, who he kills. A second Militiaman then attack him with a Combat Knife and as they struggle, Flynn pulls out a MP-443 Grach and shoots the man off of Marlowe, to which he responds, "I thought you were a pacifist?" Flynn justifies his action, saying, "Sometimes even the Buddha had to kick a little ass." Haggard gives him some cigarettes, to which he was very happy for as they became friends. The squad then gets on four Quad Bikes and decide to race - as it was Haggard's idea - to the chopper base that Flynn said was close by. Once they arrive, they push through the base to a Black Hawk that was on one of the landing pads. Everyone gets in, and they head to Aguire's position. As they take off, Marlowe mans the minigun, killing the men and destroying the vehicles and helicopters in pursuit of them. Once they reach Aguire, they find out they have been betrayed. Aguire, his name revealed by Sweetwater's knowledge of Operation Aurora to be James Wyatt, gives the compound to Kirilenko as he wanted revenge against the US because they killed his father. Kirilenko then double-crosses James and shoots him in the gut, killing him. Just as he is about to have Bravo-Two killed, Flynn appears and kills Kirilenko's men. He thanks Haggard for the smokes that he gave Flynn earlier, and is shot down and killed by a Russian wielding an RPG-7, this provides Bravo 2 with enough distraction to escape, much to Haggard's sadness over Flynn's death. Tips and Tactics *During the assault on the first detention center, staying up on the ridge near the supply crate allows the player to switch weapons to suit their needs. A Vodnik will drive up and deposit some infantry. Provided the player doesn't blow it up, they can use it to provide some cover by driving it into the rest of the base and turning it sideways. Be warned however that there will be a second Vodnik as well as a shielded KORD HMG emplacement at the end. By using a covered path to the left of the Supply Crate, it can happen that the second Vodnik may not arrive, which can be useful on harder difficulties or if the player doesn't have any anti-tank weapons. *Freeing the three soldiers in the detention facility will provide some firepower, but with pistols, don't expect them to kill many enemies. However, they, as with the rest of the squad are excellent "bullet magnets" allowing the player to flank enemy positions as long as the enemy doesn't see them moving. *There is a handily placed M2 Carl Gustav at the start of the level, as well as some C4 in the opposite hut to Sweetwater. These can be useful when taking out the BMD-3. Trivia *The name of this level is a reference to the slogan. *During the Quad bike race, Haggard references a competing first person shooter Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 by saying " Snowmobiles are for sissies," referencing a level in the game called Cliffhanger, where the player races down a mountain on snowmobiles. *In the final cut scene Flynn somehow has a UH-60 Black Hawk with guns mounted on both sides even though they aren't on when the player gets in the Black Hawk. *It is unknown how would the South American Militia have a UH-60 Black Hawk, or even how they acquired it in the first place. *It is very possible the UH-60 is Flynn's own, seeing as it wasn't destroyed by the Javelin, but simply downed (it can be seen flying off into the distance as the player parachutes into the jungle). Unless Flynn bailed out, it would also explain his survival. *In the ending cutscene, a militia gunman can be seen carrying an RPG-7, despite it not being available in the campaign. *This is the only mission a helicopter can be used (the Mi-24), but only the nose cannon can be used. *During the fight against the Hind in Flynns helicopter, if the player loads the last checkpoint (directly before the Hind fight) the propellers wont spin on the Hind. *During the cut-scene where Marlowe saves Flynn, there are rusting Mistubishi A6M Zeroes inside the hangar, and destroyed fuselages/wings outside the hangar. *When freeing the soldiers and the detition facilty is clear a voice over the radio will say "yup,we just got this shit all wrapped up" the same line is used when American attackers destroy a rush objective *After the Quad Bike Race, there are two different endings. If the player beats Haggard, he compliments your driving and agrees to go NASCAR and Sweetwater also compliments for saving his reputation. If the player loses, Haggard states that Sweetwater would blame the machine relating back to the 'snowmobile' statement. Both sides end with Haggard claiming his superiority in all things that matter. With Sweetwater stating, "To a Redneck". Category:Bad Company 2 Levels Category:Singleplayer Levels